Welcome To Hogwarts
by MeredithGlass
Summary: On hiatus/ being redone. No idea when I'll fix it all on here.
1. Chapter 1 Hufflepuff

_I cannot believe it. I was supposed to be put in Gryffindor! That's where Mum and Dad were! That's where James, Al, Rosie, and Hugo are! That's where I _should _be! So why did I get stuck in Hufflepuff? _Lily Potter thought as she sat on her bed.

"Hello!" a voice interrupted Lily's thoughts. "I'm Missy Longbottom!"

"And I'm Misty Longbottom!" The girl who looked almost identical to Missy said.

"We are twins!" They said simultaneously. Did everything they say come out like an exclamation? "What is your name?" asked Missy and Misty as they sat down on either side of Lily.

"Lily. Lily Potter."

"Oh, what a lovely name! This is your first year, right?" Missy-or was it Misty? It was hard to tell between the two brown-haired carbon copies-asked.

"Yes of course she is a first year! Otherwise she would have been here _last _year!" Misty-or wait was that one Missy?-answered for me.

"Have you been down to the common room yet?" the other one asked.

"No, not yet…" Lily answered.

"Oh then you just simply _must _come with us! Right, Missy?" Ah so that was Misty, and Missy was sitting on Lily's left!

"Right, Misty!" then Missy turned to Lily, "Come now!" Missy grabbed one of her arms and pulled her toward the stairwell with Misty following close behind. When they got to the common room, Missy and Misty dragged Lily from person to person, introducing her as their "lovely new friend, Lily!" The last person she introduced her to was a brilliant-looking girl. She had long, auburn hair and stunning violet eyes.

"Arden!" Misty called to her and waved her over. Arden hugged and air-kissed them. "This is out lovely new friend, Lily!" Arden settled her gaze on Lily, and quite honestly, Lily was a little frightened.

"Lily, is it? Nice to meet you. My name is Arden Woods. What is your last name?"

"Potter."

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yes, that is my Dad's name…how did you know that?" asked a confused Lily.

"Are you mad? How do you not know who Harry Potter is? The Boy Who Lived! He defeated He Who Must Not Be Named! My Dad said he was also an excellent Quidditch player!" Her voice shook with excitement. The common room had grown silent and everyone was looking towards Lily and Arden.

"Her dad is Harry Potter?" Someone asked.

"Harry Potter's kid is in Hufflepuff? Aren't his other two in Gryffindor, though?" someone else asked.

"Wait, where?" another yelled. Soon people were crowding around, trying to get a look at the daughter of the famous wizard.

"Oh bugger…" Arden said. "I am so sorry I didn't realize I was talking so loudly. Come on, let's get out of here before they start to go even more mad!" Arden led Lily, Missy, and Misty out of the common room and out to the court yard where students were milling around and chatting. They found a free bench and sat down. To Lily's relief, they talked about themselves and Hogwarts and not about her father.

"Lily!" a voice shouted from behind; it was Lily's older brother, James. He jogged over to them.

"James!" Lily jumped up and hugged him. "These are my friends, Missy and Misty Longbottom and-"

"Arden Woods." Arden said, sticking her hand out.

"Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking her hand. Lily and the M's looked at one another, trying not to laugh.

"I saw you and decided to come say hi." James said, releasing Arden's hand and turning to Lily. "And to remind you we have tea with Hagrid tomorrow."

"James!" a boy waved him over from the other side of the courtyard.

"Well I'll catch you later," he said to Lily. "Nice to meet you Misty and Missy. And you too Arden." After he left, Arden turned to Lily.

"That is your brother?" she asked.

"Yes…" Lily replied, half laughing.

"He is so adorable!" Missy exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 Lily, Like The Flower

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I got put in Hufflepuff. It isn't quite so bad as I thought it would be, though. I was counting on being in Gryffindor, but the people here in Hufflepuff are really cool. I made some friends already on the first day. Their names are Missy and Misty Longbottom, those two are twins and this is their second year here, and then Arden Woods. This is Arden's third year at Hogwarts. Dad, she said her father used to play Quidditch with you. Also, she knew a lot of stuff about you, which was a great surprise. Actually, it seems like a lot of people here know who you are, which is really odd. I would say something about my classes, but it is only the first day and I don't know what to think about them. I cannot wait until Christmastime to see you both again!_

_Your Daughter,_

_Lily_

______________________________________________________________________

Lily was sitting in her Potions class. Today, she had learned that this was definitely not here subject.

"Miss Potter," The Potions teacher, Professor Foghorn came up behind her, "it is apparent to me that you are going to need some serious help in this class. I could make you stay after until you get it, or I could assign you a tutor." The door creaked open loudly, and a boy with black hair and piercing grey eyes walked in. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy! Perfect timing! Since your intelligence in this subject so far exceeds everyone else's that it is a hassle to be on time for class, I am going to give you an extra assignment." The whole room had gone silent, but Lily was glad that the focus was off her. "You are going to be a tutor to Miss Potter here." Everyone then turned to look a Lily, and Lily could just feel the heat rising to her cheeks. The boy just shrugged and took the seat next to Lily. This only seemed to anger Professor Foghorn more.

"And it would be in your best interest to put a full effort into it." he continued. This got the boy's attention. "On top of you regular grade, you will be graded on how well Miss Potter improves. If no improvement takes place, you will fail the course. Is that understood, Mr. Malfoy?" The boy scowled. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor." He replied. Foghorn nodded and walked away. "So," He turned to Lily, "Do I call you Miss Potter, or do you have a name?"

"Lily. You can call me Lily. Like the flower."

"Okay, Lily Like The Flower. My name is Jackson, which is very fortunate for me because my older brother's name is Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" laughed Lily. "That's dreadful!"

"I know, but thankfully my mother named me. So, what house were you placed in?" he asked.

"Hufflepuff. Although, both of my brothers and cousins were put into Gryffindor when they were sorted."

"Same with me, only my brother is in Slytherin. My father went completely mad when her heard I was placed in Hufflepuff. Only now, there is a bright side to being in Hufflepuff. Besides not having to see my brother everyday, that is."

"Class dismissed." Foghorn said. Everyone immediately got up and raced to the door way.

"What's your next class?" Jackson asked Lily.

"I have Herbology." she answered.

"Me too, I'll walk with you. So what do you think of Professor Sprout?"

"Absolutely batty!" Lily exclaimed. "My mum told me that she was the Herbology teacher when she was a student! Apparently, she was too frail to teach the class, but didn't want to leave Hogwarts just yet. She is completely ancient!"

"Practically a fossil!" Jackson added. "Have you met Hagrid? He teaches the Care for Magical Creatures class. Not quite sure what to think of that one. Such a character."

"He's friends with my parents. He isn't so bad, really he is funny. And not strict either, really."

"Not strict, eh? I think I just may like this Hagrid character."

"Now don't you go getting any ideas. If you're late for his class or don't pay attention, he is very open to giving out detentions. My uncle said that for detentions with Hagrid, he gives you a task to do in the Forbidden Woods at night."

"Me? Late for class? Ha! Surely you jest. I would never be late for a class!" he joked.

"Lily!" Hagrid yelled when she and Jackson arrived. "How are ya? And who is this?" he asked, eying Jackson.

"Hagrid! Nice to see you again. This is Jackson Malfoy, he was made my tutor for Potions class." Lily greeted him and answered his question. At the sound of the name 'Malfoy,' Hagrid's face wrinkled in disgust.

"Malfoy, eh?" Then he turned to Lily. "Your father didn't do so well in Potions at first. Then again, that may have something to do with the teacher. Anyhow, let's get this class started."


	3. Chapter 3 I Make You Nervous

Lily was sitting alone in the Hufflepuff common room. By now, everyone was probably asleep. Lily was just sitting in one of the arm chairs staring at the fire. The common room was completely silent, save for the crackling of the fire. Her mind was going in so many different directions. She wondered what her parents were doing, probably sleep, she decided; she wondered what James and Al were doing, again, probably sleeping; and then she thought about Jackson. He was very cute. He seemed nice too. Hagrid seemed wary about him right from the beginning. Well, at least after she said "Malfoy"…

"Having fun?" Lily jumped up and turned around.

"You scared me!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing down here at this hour?" Jackson asked, walking towards Lily.

"I couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Me? I was watching you." He replied. Lily's face turned a light shade of red.

"Watching me?"

"Yes. You looked quite peaceful." He said sitting down. Lily stayed standing, crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked him in an annoyed tone. She was sort of mad at him for startling her, and sort of embarrassed because she was in her pajamas.

"Jeez, what has your broom in a bunch?"

"Nothing! It's just that we really should be in bed and…" her voice trailed off at the end. Lily was looking everywhere but at him. He started walking toward her, and did not stop until he was only an inch or two away. He lifted her chin up.

"I make you nervous, don't I?" he asked in a whisper. Lily's face turned a deep shade of red.

"N-No! It's just that technically we aren't supposed to be down here this late and especially not alone…" she protested. Then he kissed her. Lily stood there, speechless. Jackson laughed. "Goodnight, Lily." And he left. Lily stood there for a couple more minutes and then went to her bed.

THE NEXT MORNING….

Lily, Missy, Misty, and Arden were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. Most people around them are either reading the Daily Prophet or opening letters or packages from their parents.

"Omigosh! Whoever cooks this food should give my dad lessons! I can't remember the last time I ate toast that wasn't burnt!" Arden exclaimed. Missy and Misty started laughing. "Hey Lily, you okay?" she asked, noticing Lily's unusual quietness and lack of appetite.

"I'm fine, just a tad bit tired." Replied a drowsy Lily. Jackson then slid into the spot next to her.

"Hello, Lily! How are you today?" Missy and Misty looked at Jackson with wide eyes.

"I'm actually very tired, thank you."

"Tired? Late night last night?" he asked. Lily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me too. I couldn't sleep I was so busy thinking about you. Anyhow, I will see you in Potions later." He winked at Lily before walking to a different part of the table. Missy and Misty were still staring, slack-jawed, at Lily.

"What was that about?" asked Arden.

"Nothing, he is the boy Foghorn told to tutor me." I replied.

"You know Jackson Malfoy?" Misty asked-er, more like squeaked.

"Obviously…why?"

"He is _JACKSON MALFOY_. He is totally adorable! One of the coolest second year Hufflepuffs! I would kill to just stand next to him!" Misty said, making wild hand gestures. Missy sighed, and looked down the table at Jackson.

"So he has got a pretty face, big deal! There are plenty other boys in Hogwarts that would make for better boys than him." Arden proclaimed. She turned around suddenly. "James!" she exclaimed, "How are you?" Lily turned around to see her older brother standing there.

"Hey James." Lily greeted him.

"Arden. Lily." He said, nodding to them. "I thought I'd come by and see how my sister is doing." He said, staring at Arden.

"I'm doing fine, James." Lily said, stifling a laugh. They are so obvious, those two. Before anyone could say anything else, the bell rang out. Jackson came up to Lily.

"Come on, Lily, Potions class awaits!" Jackson said, appearing next to Lily.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"Jackson Malfoy." Jackson replied, holding out his hand.

"Malfoy?" James sneered. "See you later, Lils." And he walked away.

_Hagrid and James both? Why did they get all pissed off at the first sound of "Malfoy"? _Lily thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Lord Moldywart

Lily leaned back against the tree she has been sitting under for the past hour or so now. She was reading a book recommended to her by her Aunt Hermione, _Hogwarts, A History_. Lily looked around and took in the peacefulness of Saturday. Students were milling around and chatting with friends. Some were reading, some were doing homework, and some were just staring off into space. Everything was so…calm.

"LILY!" Lily turned her head to see her brothers, James and Albus, running towards her. She groaned. _Well so much for peace and quiet!_ She thought. "Lily!" James repeated, stopping in front of her.

"Hello James, Al." she said.

"We don't like you hanging out with that guy." James said, neither of them bothering to say 'hi'.

"What guy?" Lily asked.

"The guy you were with this morning!" Albus piped in.

"Yeah," James nodded, "that _Malfoy_ kid." He sneered.

"What's wrong with 'that Malfoy kid'?" Lily asked, in an annoyed tone.

"Mum and Dad will tell you next year." James replied, just as annoyed as Lily. "Just do what we say."

"You're not the boss of me, James. You either Al. I can pick my own friends, I'm not stupid."

"My God, Lily! Why do you have to be so damn difficult?" he sighed. "Okay, don't tell Mum and Dad I told you, got it?" Lily nodded. "When dad went here, there was a guy after him." James started.

"His name was Lord Moldywart!" Albus exclaimed, and smiled triumphantly.

"No, his name was Lord Voldemort! Weren't you listening? Anyway, so one of his followers or whatever was also Dad's greatest rival here at Hogwarts. Do you know what his name was? Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy_. Get it? He tried to kill dad. More than once. So stay the hell away from his evil span!" and with that, he walked away. Al just stood there, looking around. James turned around. "AL!" he yelled, "Come ON!"

"Coming!" he yelled. Before he left, he whispered to Lily, "Personally, I don't really care if you are friends with him or not. You know James means well, he really does. Just be careful, okay?" He smiled at Lily. She smiled back and nodded. Al caught up with James.

"What was that all about?" Lily turned around the other way to find her cousin, Rose, standing there.

"James was being James." Lily replied shrugging. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"So," she continued, "I heard an interesting bit of news. You see, I heard from Jenny Cassidy, who heard from Victoire, who heard from Dominique, who heard from Molly, who heard from Roxie who overheard Missy Longbottom talking to Arden Woods that you have a boyfriend!" Rosie said all in one breath.

"Um…" Lily said, still processing the long, jumbled mess of words her cousin just spewed. "Not exactly…Jackson Malfoy-he's a boy from my house-is helping me in Potions, and I guessed he kissed me once, but-"

"He kissed you?!" Rosie exclaimed. "You've been here a week and a guy kissed you and you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I-"

"Wait, his name is Malfoy?" she cut Lily off again. "A Malfoy not in Slytherin? That's odd, very odd…"

"Why is it odd?" Lily asked.

"Oh come now, Lily, a pure-blood, _Death Eater_ _born_ wizard who would be a _Slytherin_ _legacy_ not placed in Slytherin. It's downright _unheard _of! Wait," She stopped and looked at me, "you _do _know the past between our family and the Malfoys, right?" she asked.

"Thanks to James' fit, sort of."

"And you don't care? I mean, his dad did try to kill yours."

"I haven't decided yet. Maybe he isn't like his father. He really is nice…"

"Well, just be careful, okay? And promise you won't do anything stupid, please?"

"What makes you think I'm going to do something stupid?" asked an offended Lily.

"Rose!" someone shouted. Rosie turned around.

"Sorry, Lily, I have to go. I'll talk to you later!" she said and ran away.

_What do I think of that? _Lily asked herself. _His father tried to kill mine, but what if he isn't like his father? And I think I really do like him…Uncle George said that Hogwarts was loads of fun! It's just like Muggle school! Well, not really, but so far it isn't very fun…_


	5. Chapter 5 Constuctive Criticism

"How do you not get this? It's the simplest potion out there!" exclaimed a shocked Jackson. "I don't know what else to do!" he leaned back and put a hand to his forehead.

"Oh, shut it!" snapped Lily, slamming her wand on the table. "It's not as simple as it looks!"

"A small child could pull this off!" he stared at her, eyes wide. "I mean, I knew you had issues with it, but this is just ridiculous! Did you even read the ingredients?"

"Yes, of course I did! Do you take me as a fool?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? After seeing that? That was just agonizing!"

"Whatever." Lily slammed her Potions book shut and stalked out of the room. Jackson sighed and followed after her.

"Lily!" he called to her. She kept on walking down the empty corridor. "Lily wait up!" he caught up to her easily. "Lily." he sighed. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet." She replied defiantly. It was true, right then the only thing she wanted was to be as far away from Jackson Malfoy as possible.

"Come on, Lily, it's just a little constructive criticism." He tried to reason with her.

"Well, you didn't have to be so mean about it!" she snapped.

"Lily, you know you are just going to get about halfway to wherever you are going to, and then you are going to turn around and come back here and ask me to explain it again." Lily stopped in her tracks and spun around to face him.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're still here, are you not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not halfway to anywhere." She replied, smirking.

"Oh contraire, you are exactly halfway to the common room." He smiled. Her eyes went wide and she looked around. She quickly recomposed herself.

"I suppose you're right." She said, smoothing her skirt. "Too bad I'm not turning around" she said sweetly, flipped her hair, and then continued walking towards the common room. Instead of following her, Jackson watched her walk away until she was out of sight. He smiled to himself and then began walking back to the library. A small smile appeared on his face.

"That's it?" Misty frowned. "That's all that happened?"

"You seem disappointed." Arden glanced over at Misty. "She said they were studying Potions. What did you expect?"

"Well she said they were _studying,_ and in Muggle school, Potions would be the equivalent of Chemistry, and I just thought it was code!"

"Code? Code for _what _exactly?" Arden asked, smirking. She set her book down on the table and stared at Misty expectantly. Misty's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well…you know…code for…_that_!" She whispered, nervously.

"_That_? And what, pray tell, is _that_?" Arden laughed.

"Oh, shove off her, Arden!" Lily laughed. "You're torturing her!"

"I've got to go." Arden said suddenly. She shoved her books into her bag and headed towards the portrait that led out of the common room.

"Wait, where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to study. With, uh, James..." Arden's face began turning red. "For Charms!" she added quickly. She raced out the door.

"Well well, _someone _seemed really _nervous_ about telling us her plans." Misty grinned triumphantly. "Now, who do we know with the name 'James'?"

"Well, the only James I know is my…"Lily's voice trailed off. _Here comes trouble…_Lily thought.

"So, how was Charms yesterday?" Lily asked James. She had spotted him on his way to one of his classes and had run to catch up with him. He shot her a confused look.

"What are you talking about, Lil?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Arden said she was going to study for Charms with you!" Lily exclaimed, and then looked up at her older brother expectantly. His faced turned a deep shade of red.

"Oh! Um, yeah, Charms, right…it was really…helpful." His voice cracked at the end. Lily laughed at her brother.

"Mmm-hmmm sounds like it was. So will you and Arden be 'studying' and time soon?" she asked, implying that she knew they had not really studied. James scowled.

"Lily, you are such an annoying prat." He said angrily, and stormed away.

"I knew it…" she murmured to herself.

"You knew what?"


	6. Chapter 6 I Am Smiling

"You knew what?"

Lily spun around to see to see the smirking face of Jackson Malfoy.

"Do you ever smile?" she asked him. She started walking back towards the castle; it was almost time for dinner and Lily had promised to meet up with Arden and Missy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking very confused.

"You are always smirking! It is rather annoying, if you ask me."

"Well no one did ask you. And I am smiling! See?" Lily glanced at him.

"Whatever you say."

"Has anyone ever told you how difficult you are?" he asked her.

"Has anyone ever told you how insufferable you are?" she shot back.

"Yes, actually. Ever gotten a howler? They can get terrible frightening. Especially if it's from my mother." He shuddered at the thought.

"I've never gotten one. My uncle told me about a horrible one he got from my grandmum. Mum said his face was the same color as his hair!"

"So what is it like?" he asked.

"What is what like?"

"You know, what is it like being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived?" he asked her

"What it heaven's name are you talking about?" _He is the second person to call dad that… _Jackson gave her a strange look.

"Um…nothing never mind." He still had that perplexed look on his face. "Come on, dinner is going to start soon." He grabbed her hand and started pulling her.

"Wait, why are we going to the common room? We need to be going in the other direction." She looked around, and then looked back at Jackson. "I think?" Jackson didn't say anything. "Where are you taking me?" Still silence. Lily narrowed her eyes and stopped.

"What?" Jackson asked, turning around.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He replied vaguely. He reached again for her hand, but she pulled it away.

"I hate surprises." She said pointedly.

"Really? I hate Muggle restaurants. Well not _all_ Muggle restaurants. Just the dirty, disgusting ones, like McRonald's and Burger Lord, or whatever they are. I actually rather like the submarine sandwich one." He was rambling. Lily hated that.

"I am not moving until you tell me." She said matter-o-factly.

"Now isn't that a tad bit unreasonable?"

"I don't believe so." Jackson sighed.

"Lily." He started. "If you don't follow me right now, no questions asked, I believe that I am going to have to make you follow me. I wouldn't test me if I were you." She glared at him, and he just stared back.

"You're smirking again." She said, still glaring at him. He merely laughed at her obvious anger. Jackson grabbed her hand and continued leading her. A few minutes later, they arrived at the entrance for the Hufflepuff common room. Jackson stepped aside. Lily stood there.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Oh you mean you would like me to go inside?" she asked, sounding annoyed. Anyone-even Jackson-could tell the sweetness in her voice was feigned. He sighed and nodded. Lily said the password, and the portrait swung open.

"SURPRISE!" Lily shrieked a little, jumping back. She looked around the room, wide-eyed and mouth open, at all her friends. Rose came up to give her a hug, and James and Al were not far behind. All three were grinning at her.

"Happy birthday, Lily!" Rose exclaimed. James and Al both took turns giving her hugs and then gave her a present. To tell the truth, Lily had been so caught up in school work that she had completely forgotten that today was her birthday.

"I got it for you on our last trip to Hogsmeade." He said proudly. Lily opened the box and pulled out a book. "How To Train Your Household Nargle." She read aloud. "Thank you!" she laughed. "Though I must admit I haven't the slightest idea of what a nargle is!"

"Open ours next!" Misty ordered, handing another box to Lily inside was a necklace. It was a small and grey-ish black stone on a silver chain. The stone was smooth and circular.

"Oh! This is just lovely! Thank you so much!"

"It's a mood necklace." Missy explained. "When you put it on, the stone changes to a color that describes the emotion you're feeling."

"It was my idea!" Misty said.

"Technically, it was Arden's idea." Missy said, facing her sister.

"I am the one who said we should get her jewelry!"

"You said someone needs to get her an accessory before the fashion dementors take her to Azkaban!" Arden exclaimed.

"And what do you call the necklace?" Misty replied haughtily. Arden rolled her eyes. She turned to Lily and smiled.

"Here." She said, giving Lily yet another box. Inside were a book and a note. Lily picked it up and read it.

_Lily,_

_Do not open the book until you are alone._

_Happy Birthday!_

_Arden_

Lily looked up at Arden with a questioning look.

"I asked James what he thought would be a good gift for you. He told me how much you love books, and I figured this was the perfect gift for you."

"Rose, Hugo, and I got you a gift too!" Al said excitedly.

"Yes, our gift to you is our presence! We don't know what you would do without us." Rose said. They all laughed.

"I have something too." Lily turned around to see Jackson still standing behind her. He handed her a small package. She smiled at him, and opened it.

"Animal Farm." She read aloud.

"It's a Muggle book. I wasn't sure what else to get you." he said sheepishly. She smiled at him again.

"It looks very interesting. Thanks!"

After awhile, everyone decided to disband and finish the schoolwork. Lily, who had already finished hers, went up to her bed. She decided to open Arden's gift. On the inside, a message was written on the first page.


	7. Chapter 7 So Much For Don't Stop

**1 Month Later**

_Just keep walking and maybe he won't notice you…That's it, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot-_

"Lily!"

_DO NOT STOP WALKING! Keep going! Come on now, you can do it! Don't stop!_

"Lily!" Lily stopped and turned around to face her brother, James.

"Hello, James. How are you?" she asked. _Idiot…_she thought.

"Have you thought about it yet?" he demanded.

"Thought about what?" _Maybe if I just play dumb, he will forget about the whole matter._

"You know!" he glanced around, and then leaned in a little closer. "The plan. Will you do it?"

"I do not have any idea how I would even do it, James! Why can't you or Al do it?"

"Be_cause_ you are the only one small enough!" James pulled her over to a nearby corner. "Look, I got this map from father. If someone else is about in the castle, it will show you who and when. All you have to say it, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'. Got that?"

"But James!" Lily sighed. "What if someone sees me?" she asked.

"Easy! Father also gave his invisibility cloak. You are all set. I've thought of every thing, Lily! All that is left is to do it!" Lily sighed again.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it." she glared at him.

"You are the best, Lily." he said, turning around to leave.

"Yes, I am just simply amazing." she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

**A/N So sorry for the shortness! MAJOR writer's block attack! I swear the next one will be longer! Don't give up on me yet! =]**

**R&R**


End file.
